Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure
"It's time for this Grand Adventure to come to an end." - Dayman '''Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure '''is BA's fifth main-series game, and occurs shortly after the events of Calamity Dating Sim and alongside the events of Escape the Void, as well as after it. The game is followed in the series directly by Endless Tussle: Game Ended. Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure is created in RPGMaker by Delta. The name is based off the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, as well as referencing both main protagonists, Nozomi and Doggo, and also referencing Grand Dad. The game follows Nozomi and Doggo as they arrive in Weebland. They learn that part of the Cosmic Mafia has split off and become the Edgy Mafia. They meet up with their friend Dayman in order to take down the Edgy Mafia, but when they arrive in Narutopia, Dayman betrays them, moving the plot in a different direction. Conception and Design The original plan for the game was much different from the current version. Originally, it was meant to be another Scratch game, and a bullet-hell shooter, similar to the Cuphead 3 Trilogy. The only difference would be that, as you are playing as Nozomi, you would move in a circle around an enemy that was in the middle of the screen, instead of the left to right style of the Cuphead 3 games. The bosses in the game all came from a song mashup by the YouTuber DaymanOurSavior, who the antagonist, Dayman, is also named after. Most songs in the mashup are represented by bosses in the game, and have their respective songs as their battle themes. Eventually, Delta decided the game should have a turn-based battle system instead. He created a proof-of-concept Scratch game to showcase a turn-based battle system. Eventually, development of the game started on RPGMaker, shortly after Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition was finished, despite the previous games not being done yet. The final, RPGMaker version of the game ended up being much longer, more serious, and a much bigger project than the developers anticipated. The game has a much darker story than any previous BA game, but still has the humor that is in all of them. Dayman became his own unique character throughout development. Other scrapped ideas for the game include a different party system. Instead of having the set 4 party members of Nozomi, Doggo, Giorno, and Dr Gucci that you have throughout most of the game, you would instead have many more options for party members you could switch out at an NPC in Narutopia. Two of these party members planned were Prompto, who made it into the final game as a temporary party member, and Zote the Mighty, who was never added to the game. Visible in the proof-of-concept game is the scrapped Techniques system. This system had the player gain TP by doing and taking damage, and using that TP to use powerful attacks called Techniques. This feature was replaced when the game began being developed in RPGMaker, and TP was instead used for Physical attacks. Story The game begins as Nozomi and Doggo arrive in Jojoville. They stay in a hotel, but find their friend Dayman and head to a concert. The concert is attacked by the Edgy Mafia, which is how they learn of the Edgy Mafia's betrayal. After the party defeats Tails, the first boss, they make their way to Narutopia, fighting some other bosses on the way. Once they get to Narutopia, however, Dayman betrays them. He reveals his true intentions: He is so powerful that nothing challenges him anymore. He will set out to find a challenge, and although he does not tell the party just yet, this challenge will be found in Mario, who he plans to summon. Dayman then fights the party, although this results in a forced loss. The party then goes after Dayman, fighting many bosses along the way. They have multiple encounters with Dayman, and multiple battles. Eventually, they enter The Void to find Delta. They meet at Higher Existence, and Delta tells them the danger of Mario escaping. Throughout the rest of the game, the party's goal is to track down and defeat Dayman, and prevent him from obtaining five of the Six Orbs, which he planned to use along with the Orb of Ultimate Consumption, which Mario himself had, to free Mario from the Infinite Prism. The party also takes down the Edgy Mafia on the way. When they finally arrive at Dayman's Tower, they find a crowd gathered outside. Dayman had told the public a lie, that he was setting Mario free so he could defeat him forever to save the Multiverse. The people of Weebland rallied behind Dayman, and against the party, once they found out they were opposing Dayman. The first of the final battles with Dayman begins as the party and the crowd are brought to the top of Dayman's Tower, and you fight against Dayman in a show for the crowd. As the battle goes on, Nozomi attempts to convince the crowd that Dayman is lying to them, and the crowd eventually backs up Nozomi. Once the crowd is fully against Dayman, they try to attack him. He uses Meteor Ultima, his most powerful spell. This destroys most of Weebland, leaving Narutopia and the surrounding areas wastelands. Nozomi later wakes up in the remnants of Jojoville, and treks back to Narutopia, where Dayman's Tower is, finding her friends along the way. When the group is back together, they climb up to the top of Dayman's Tower. The final battle occurs at the top. The group fights Dayman, who now has all but the Orb of Ultimate Combustion, having captured The Creators and taken their Orbs. At the end of the second phase, Dayman takes the Orb of Ultimate Combustion. He opens a rift to the Infinite Prism. The party follows him in, and the final phase occurs here. In desperation, the party tries everything they can, but nothing can be done to close the rift. Mario is released. Gameplay The game is made like a classic RPG. Each character has a different class, different stats, and gains different moves from Leveling Up. Nozomi is a Mage, with high magic attack and defense, but low health and physical defense. Doggo is a Mafia Boss, being very defensively strong but slow and with low attacking stats. Giorno is a ???, having the ability to stop time and being immune to Stat changes. Dr Gucci is a ???, mostly using multi-hit moves and inflicting debuffs. Each character has multiple combat options: Attack, a basic physical attack; Magic, which uses magic attacks, taking MP and doing magic damage; Physical, which uses TP to execute physical attacks; Item, which uses an item; and Run, which attempts to flee from battle. The game world is set in different maps which can be walked around, with interactable environments. Some areas have random encounters, where simply walking has a chance to trigger a battle. Most areas have NPCs that trigger battles on interaction, usually blocking a path. Areas * Jojoville * Concert Hall * Prison * Forest * Aesthetia * Jojoville Station * Narutopia * Royal Waterways